The use of video transmissions has grown in the telecommunications industry. But, the testing for the quality of such video has failed to be updated to account for this growth. Traditionally, technicians tested video transmission and reception of video with the aid of still images taken from a received video. The load test environment for testing of video quality is often challenging as there are limited resources available for such testing as a load generator typically allocates a large percent of its resource in generating calls or communication connections for transmitting data.
Quality of video tests includes testing for transmission aspects and content aspects. Some transmission related issues that affect video quality include packet delay, packet jitter and packet loss. Content aspects that may affect video quality include content encoding and content decoding. Transmission issues may be addressed in data packet transmission control. Content aspects, however, can be more challenging to address. Current resources allocated to such testing often fail to permit video quality of content aspects of the video to be effectively and proficiently evaluated for assessing video quality.
We have determined that a new method, system and device are needed for improving the ability of video quality to be tested in telecommunication systems and devices used in such systems. We have determined that embodiments of the method, system and device are preferably able to permit at least one code to be included within a video to be transmitted and subsequently extracted by a device that receives the transmitted video such that the code can be evaluated by one or more tests to assess the quality of received video by the device that receives the video.